Your Past will always Haunt you
by Eagle and Wolfgirl
Summary: Sangue is a new transfer student to Cross Academy. Yuuki leaves due to unknown reasons and strange events start happening when Sangue and her friend start attending everyday life at the academy. ZeroXOCXKaname a slight IchijoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey it's Werewolf here. Just a reminder i don't accept flames bacause if you don't like my stories than don't read them or put ppl down in the process._**

**_I do not own Vampire Knight or anything to do with it. I however do own Sangue and the plot of this story_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Innocence only lasts when you are young. When you get older you lose that innocence you once have. I should know. I've seen it happen and experienced it myself. Never again will I be foolish enough to believe such unbelievable and more likely untouchable dreams. Once you get betrayed it's hard to trust and open up. Well I have been betrayed on more than one occasion. Now I currently going to a boarding school called Cross Academy. I hear that there are two classes. Ones the day class and the other is the night class. I wonder if what I heard from the lawyers is true that vampires make up the night class and that they separate the humans from them in case some get out of hand. Pfft like that stops humans being curious and attracted to mysterious things. My name is Sangue Ookami and I'm an orphan but not through vampires no I would have rather that but because of another reason, which you'll find out sooner or later._**

"Hey look over there it's a new girl," whispered some girls

A brunette haired girl turned around. Her blue eyes glaring daggers at them. Her long hair reached almost to her bottom. She had on a blue hooded top with a two-sleeved design. She wore black cargo pants with black boots. What they didn't notice was that she bared her canines at them in anger but quickly hid tem not wanting to be mistaken for a vampire. She turned around and walked into one of the many buildings. She walked around for about half an hour entering her fourth building that looked like a dorm. She saw she had walked into a lounge room

'Jeez Sangue you paid out your family for having poor directional skills. Kama's a drag,' thought the brunette haired girl sadly

"What are you doing in here?" asked a voice coldly

Sangue looked to her left where the staircase was and saw a tall brunette guy with red eyes. He had an elegant air around him and he had pale skin suited his hair colour. She quickly hid the sadness in her eyes

'Vampire and a pure blood at that,' thought Sangue

"I got lost. Could you tell me where the admin block is," replied Sangue

"Who are you? Why do you have such a unique accent?" asked the guy

"It is only polite to give your name first pureblood," stated Sangue defensively

To say the least the guy was shocked

"All I need is directions," muttered Sangue

"Kaname Kuran," stated the guy while looking her over.

He couldn't put his finger on it but she seemed different. Her skin was pale and her hair suited her pale skin and her blue eyes. He was shocked to see so many emotions fly through them before she realised she wasn't alone. He saw sadness, betray and a vulnerable side to this angry girl

"What do we have here? Hmm…a human in the Moon Dorm, how unusual. Hello I am Ichijo Takuma the vice president of the moon dorm and it seems you already met the president," smiled Ichijo

"Could one of you give me directions to the admin block please?" asked Sangue about ready to kill someone soon

"Oh yes go back to the front gate, turn right and it's the third building," stated Ichijo kindly

"Thanks," replied Sangue while walking to the door

Before she could reach it Kaname caught her hand and pulled her towards him resulting in her bumping into his chest

"Answer my questions," whispered Kaname in her ear while brushing his lips on them

Sangue shivered from the feeling and looked into his eyes. He saw hurt very evident in her eyes that combined with sadness

"I came from Australia," replied Sangue while slipping out of his grasps and disappearing out the door

"What was her name Kaname?" asked Ichijo

Kaname turned and gave a cold look to Ichijo

"What all I did was give her directions," stated Ichijo while sweat drop appeared on his head

"I got one question answered at least," muttered Kaname

"If you're that interested in her name ask Headmaster Cross for her file," stated Ichijo while shrugging

Meanwhile Sangue had just reached the administration building. She walked up to the headmaster door and knocked. She heard a come in. She walked in and saw two other people two other people there. One was a guy with silver hair and lavender coloured eyes. The other was a brunette haired girl with warm brown eyes. She saw a man in his early thirties. He had blonde colour haired and he seemed to be talking seriously with the other two. She saw the blonde haired man look at her suspiciously

"I see I interrupted a discussion," muttered Sangue

"Sangue my have you grown," exclaimed the blonde haired man

He quickly walked over to her and scooped her into a bone-crushing hug causing her to pale and try to breathe in oxygen. The brunette haired girl pried the man off Sangue and he was caught by the silver haired guy but quickly dropped him. Sangue glared and growled at the blonde haired man.

"I'm so sorry about my father. He tends to get over excited and dramatic about things," stated the brunette haired girl

"Its fine," sighed Sangue while stretching her sore muscles.

"Oh sorry for not introducing ourselves my name is Yuuki Cross," smiled the brunette

"Zero Kiriyuu," stated the silver haired boy

"I'm Headmaster Cross and their adopted fathers," smiled the blonde haired man

Sangue looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that's what I think," stated Zero quietly

Sangue looked at him and smiled slightly making Zero blush slightly

'Her eyes hold so much but when she smiled just that tiny bit she looked so…I don't want to think about this,' thought Zero

Sangue noticed Zero looking at her with a blush staining his pale face

'I wonder what's wrong with him,' thought Sangue while taking a sniff of the air and noticing Zero's tattoo like thing on his neck just barely

'He's a human turned vampire. Hmm yet I sense it's not controlling him at all rather his resisting that side,' thought Sangue

Sangue stood up fully and was taller than Yuki but still shorter than Zero by an inch or so.

"Well it's great to see my new daughter has finally arrived. You're five days late," stated Headmaster Cross

"Daughter?" asked Yuuki in shock

"I guess I am now and you were told that I was coming today on the 19th not last week," stated Sangue with a sigh making Yuuki look at her in worry

Zero stared at Sangue and notice her eyes glow blue and she flinched while holding her chest slightly

'What's wrong with this girl? Is she more than she appears? She can't be a vampire but what?' thought Zero while his eyes narrowed slightly

"Now my cute new daughter you start classes tomorrow, your stuff is in your room already and your uniform has already arrived," smiled Headmaster Cross sternly

"Thanks," muttered Sangue while glancing at Zero who quickly turned away with a blush

Yuuki noticed and smiled knowingly

"Now I expect you to behave Zero and Yuuki. Sangue here will also be a guardian to help," smiled Headmaster Cross

Zero glared at Headmaster Cross and Yuki looked at Sangue in shock

'Why would he do that does she really know and hold more than she seems? Also her and Zero seem to have some strange attraction. I've never seen Zero act like this not even around me,' thought Yuuki

'How could he stick a new student on something as important with dealing with those foul creatures,' thought Zero angrily

"Oh don't be fooled she's not as delicate as she seems and she's pretty deadly well you'll find out this afternoon. When she helps you," smiled Headmaster Cross

"What's your last name?" asked Yuuki

"Sorry I forgot to give my full name didn't I. I'm Sangue Yuri Ookami," stated Sangue while bowing slightly

Zero looked at her in shock and Sangue looked at the ground ashamed. Headmaster Cross looked sadly at her form while Yuuki smiled warmly

"It's nice to meet my new sister," smiled Yuuki

"For some reason I doubt you feel that way Yuuki," stated Sangue so only Yuuki could hear

"I am truthful on it is nice to meet you but I don't get what my father see's in your ability to help us control the day students," stated Yuuki in a whisper

"Hmm probably because I know the night class are vampires and noble ones at that," stated Sangue quietly

Yuuki looked shock but then smiled warmly

"So that's what he meant don't be fooled by you," stated Yuuki

"I guess," sighed Sangue while stretching and yawning with a yelp sound when she closed her mouth

"You sounded like a puppy then," commented Yuuki while giggling slightly

"Yes now Yuki, Zero could you leave so I could have a private word with Sangue," stated Headmaster Cross seriously

Yuuki and Zero left without a word but Sangue could feel Zero's gaze and a blush grazed her face

"Ah young love," sighed Headmaster Cross to only receive a glare

"Ok I'll be serious please take a seat," stated Headmaster Cross while smiling

Sangue sighed and sat in the chair offered.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to your family. I never saw your mother getting murdered like that. If I knew something was up with your father I would of travelled over there and tried to intervene," stated Headmaster Cross sadly

"It's not your fault my mum knew who or rather what he was yet she stayed with him. Don't get me wrong I do not blame my mother at all," stated Sangue while running a hand through her hair and touching her chest where there were three slash marks

"So it is said that your dad is dead as well. Do you believe that?" asked Headmaster Cross

"No a simple _'car accident'_ wouldn't kill a full blooded werewolf like him," growled Sangue

"Yes when I heard that I felt the same way," sighed Headmaster Cross

"Do you have the room ready for the weeks of the full moon?" asked Sangue tiredly

"Yes I have that ready. It'd be in your own special dorm. It was built specially for werewolves but they seem to be disappearing throughout the years," sighed Headmaster Cross

"Yes there aren't that many of us left and fewer that can hold back the animalistic urge to kill humans and turn them into our kind," sighed Sangue while gripping her chest tighter

"Hmm but you're are one of the few that can control that urge right?" asked Headmaster Cross

"Yes I am but a few due to my wolf demon blood and werewolf blood in me though this is all precautions for my own safety that I have requested that type of room," stated Sangue

"That is good to know," smiled Headmaster Cross

"So Zero is a turned vampire," asked well stated Sangue surprising Headmaster Cross

"Yes how did you know?" asked Headmaster Cross

"He is pale and has unique features and he smells different then normal humans," stated Sangue

"So you are the rare one that's why your father was trying to…

"Shut up about him," growled Sangue angrily

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," sighed Headmaster Cross

'She is holding such deep emotional scars I guess I would harbour them too if I was in her position,' thought Headmaster Cross

"Well it's great to see you have great sight, hearing and your sense of smell," stated Headmaster Cross

"Yeah," sighed Sangue looking at her hands

"You mustn't blame yourself for their mistakes. Both of them knew…

* * *

So that's all for now. Plz review and the next chappie will be up soon

W.W


	2. Chapter 2

_**W.W:** Yo_

_**Zero:** How did you even convince me here?_

_**W.W:** Umm I actually don't know..._

_Zero sighs but then glares as Kaname enters. Werewolf sweat drops at the high blood lust in the air._

_**Zero:** What is he doing here?_

_**Kaname:** I was ask to do the disclaimer _

_Zero turns and glares at Werewolf who is hugging him making him blush lightly_

_**W.W:** Just a reminder i don't accept flames bacause if you don't like my stories than don't read them or put ppl down in the process._

_**Kaname:** Werewolf does not own Vampire Knight or anything to do with it. She does however own Sangue and the plot of this story_

_**Zero:**_ _On with the story_

**_

* * *

_**

Recap

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," sighed Headmaster Cross_

_'She is holding such deep emotional scars I guess I would harbour them too if I was in her position,' thought Headmaster Cross_

_"Well it's great to see you have great sight, hearing and your sense of smell," stated Headmaster Cross_

_"Yeah," sighed Sangue looking at her hands_

_"You mustn't blame yourself for their mistakes. Both of them knew…_

**_End of Recap_**

A knock was interrupted him

"Come in," sighed Headmaster Cross while giving Sangue an apologetic look which she waved off

Kaname and Ichijo walked in. When they saw Sangue they were shocked since she had her head down and was holding her chest. Sangue looked up with pained full eyes and saw them. Sangue removed her hand and looked at Headmaster Cross

"Sorry for interrupting but it seems we found the person we were looking for," smiled Ichijo

Kaname walked up and stood next to Sangue never taking his eyes off her.

"Hello boys its ok and it seems my new daughter has already bumped into her tour guides," smiled Headmaster Cross

_'So she's an orphan,' thought Kaname_

"Wow that makes this your third adopted child," commented Ichijo

"May I ask you boys do you believe in werewolves or wolf demons?" asked Headmaster Cross

"They're both legends now. No one has seen nor heard of any well except for Isaac Ookami who has recently died along with his family members," stated Kaname

Sangue glared at Headmaster Cross who simple smiled proudly at Kaname

"Why do you ask?" asked Ichijo

"Well do you actually believe that story of him being a werewolf?" asked Headmaster Cross

"It is highly doubtful of him being a real werewolf," stated Ichijo

Kaname looked at Sangue who was clenching her chest once again. Her zipper at the front had fallen down revealing a scratch like scar.

"It is true that werewolves and wolf demons are almost all gone but there are a few left," stated Headmaster Cross

"And why should we care about this?" asked Kaname to Sangue

"I'm researching them. You can call me Sangue Yuri," stated Sangue

'That name is familiar,' thought Kaname

"How do you become a werewolf?" asked Ichijo curiously

"If you're a child of a werewolf you are half human half werewolf if your other parent is human that is. The parent who is the werewolf bites or slashes their child and they go through an extremely painful experience in becoming a full werewolf and the other way is being turned which is like how you pure bloods turn humans to vampires except that turned werewolves can change humans into werewolves," stated Sangue darkly

"Wow you've done a lot of research," commented Ichijo

"Yes and she's still researching them," smiled Headmaster Cross proudly

"So why were you two searching for me?" asked Sangue

"We were wondering how our little Australia was doing," smiled Ichijo

"How comforting," muttered Sangue sarcastically

"So anyway you'll be put into the new dorm since the sun is over used as it is," stated Headmaster Cross

"Which dorm is that?" asked Kaname

"The eclipse dorm," stated Headmaster Cross

_'That's not new and I know from Yuuki that the sun dorm is not full far from it. So what is she to be put in the eclipse dorm? Is she what she hates? Or is he making that dorm finally in use?' thought Kaname_

"I'll leave you Headmaster…

"No call me father now," smiled Headmaster Cross

"We'll see if I will and I'm going to unpack," stated Sangue while yawning

"Of course I shouldn't have expected you to call me father especially since…

"Headmaster," growled Sangue dangerously

"Oh umm sorry now have fun," smiled Headmaster Cross nervously

Sangue sweat dropped while walking out with Ichijo and Kaname. Once they were out of the building Sangue sighed and turned to them.

"Well can we postpone the tour? I'm tired and apparently have something to do later," sighed Sangue

"Of course," smiled Ichijo

"We'll show you around tomorrow," stated Kaname

"Thanks," smiled Sangue while walking away

"Well you found out her name," stated Ichijo

"Let's go before the day class figures we're out here," stated Kaname

'That's only part of her name and she's hiding many secrets,' thought Kaname

Sangue at that moment came across the eclipse dorm and opened it up. To her surprise it was huge and clean. There was moon and wolf design on the walls. She saw it have a kitchen, living room, and first aid room on the first floor. She walked up the stairs and saw at least three different sized bathrooms. One was a simple shower, toilet and sink which was all light blue. The second one was the same basic layout except it was bigger and was black with crimson design and it had a closet and a bathtub. The third one was as big as an in door swimming pool, which made sense since it had a pool in it with a bathtub, shower, closet and sink. There were five main bedrooms. They were all the same size and had basically the same stuff like a queen size bed, closet, dresser, drawers, lamps, study table, phone, CD player, TV, DVD player. The rooms varied by colour, which were black, red, green, orange and blue. Sangue picked the blue which was actually teal. She looked up at the roof and saw it was a nice shade of blue that was in between light and dark. The edgings were silver and there was silver moon and wolf design on the top and bottom of the walls. Sangue saw she had game consoles in there as well as her luggage and laptop. She saw her pet cockatoo called Hikari, her pet cockatiel called Eagle and her pet eagle called Phoenix. She looked at her bed and saw her pet wolf called Fuu staring at her. Her wolf was pure black with a moon birthmark on his forehead with little strips under each eye. Fuu's crimson eyes stared at Sangue with happy and worried eyes.

"Hey girls and guy, sorry it took me so long," smiled Sangue while letting all her birds out of their cages. They flew to their perches while Fuu jumped into Sangue's arms. She placed Fuu on the ground and started unpacking. She saw her uniform and twitched. It had black sure but it had a skirt that looked shorter then knee length and instead of having a white shirt it was blue and the blazer was a dark blue.

"What is he playing at none of the uniforms are like this," growled Sangue in annoyance

Sangue sighed and changed into her uniform after she finished unpacking her gear. Sangue growled once she had the uniform on. She gave off the perfect private school girl look. Her black skirt was pleaded and reached halfway down her thigh. The blue blouse was done up with a black tie, blazer button up, long socks and black shoes. She heard a bark that sounded like mockery laughter from Fuu and her birds chirped with amusement. Sangue glared at them and sighed.

"Your food is already out and I'll be back later so behave," stated Sangue while patting/ stroking them and walking out the door. She yawned and stretched in the sunlight.

'The vampires don't seem that bad though I haven't met them all yet. What's with this Kaname guy? I can feel something odd off him but I can't tell what it is,' thought Sangue

"Now where's the cafeteria," muttered Sangue

"First answer this. Why are you in a dorm that no one was allowed in and why is your uniform blue and black while everyone else's are either black or white?" asked a voice coldly

Sangue turned around and saw Zero leaning on the dorm's wall.

_'Why is he here I thought he was seriously thinking of ignoring my existence since he found out my name,' thought Sangue_

"Hello Zero I was wondering how long it'd take you to confront me alone," sighed Sangue

"You gave your full name. You are the daughter if Isaac Ookami the pure blooded werewolf and Kaoru Yuri a pure blooded wolf demon. So that makes you unique there has never been a case where a person holds both wolf demon blood and cursed werewolf blood. You are a pureblood of both the curse and the none cursed side of the wolf race," stated Zero

"That may be the case but everyone has their hidden past of demons, curses and whatever they may be hiding," stated Sangue

Zero looked at her in shock

"You're a turned vampire aren't you," stated Sangue

"How did you know did that old coot tell you?" growled Zero

"No I can smell it I'm a wolf," stated Sangue

Zero relaxed and nodded.

"I'm guessing you're really not the talking type yet you are," stated Sangue

"You're full of surprises and the only way to find things out is ask," stated Zero

"Zero do me a favour since your Bloody rose won't kill or harm me use my gun," stated Sangue seriously

"You also have a weapon on you that can kill you. What's your gun called?" asked Zero

"Dieing Valentine," stated Sangue while showing him her pure silver gun.

It had two barrels with a demonic creatures on each one, on its handle was a wolf howling at the moon that had a yin and yang symbol in it. Zero was shocked and looked at her compassionately

"Most likely you are think I'm living this cursed life and I don't wish to harm anyone instead I have a weapon that can kill me on me at all times like me," stated Sangue

Zero nodded and saw Sangue lightly put her gun in its holster and placed her blazer on properly again.

"Does Yuuki know I'm guessing not," stated Sangue

"No she doesn't know," stated Zero icily

"Don't worry I won't tell her but its going to shock her when she finds out the hard way. I should know I experienced it both the positive and negative effects," stated Sangue angrily

Zero looked at her and saw not the angry hotheaded strong girl that protected her heart but a vulnerable sad broken and betrayed girl.

"But I know Yuuki will accept it once she gets over the shock," stated Sangue knowingly

"I'm not sure about that," stated Zero

Sangue looked at him and saw a vulnerable boy protecting his heart and she look away sadly

"SANGUE…I NEED YOU TO HELP ME FIND…Zero," stated Yuuki while skidding to a stop next to Sangue

"Well that makes things easier he's right here and where can I get food. I'm starving," smiled Sangue

"Oh the Headmaster wants to see us," stated Yuuki

"Damn but I'm hungry," muttered Sangue childishly

Zero smiled slightly which caused Yuuki to be shocked.

"Umm…let's hurry or he'll give us more work," stated Yuuki

"Fine," grumbled Sangue following Yuuki and Zero

When they got to the office, they saw a blonde blur and heard a 'thud'. Sangue groaned and stared at the thing on her. She found out it was a girl with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and she was wearing jeans and a shirt. Sangue sighed and looked at the shocked pair standing next to her.

"Jeez Pix you got heavier," grunted Sangue

"I see she found you," chuckled Headmaster Cross

"Who is she?" asked Yuuki

"Oh sorry I'm Amaya Yama. I'm here to keep Wolfy here company," beamed the blonde

"It suits her," muttered Zero making everyone look at him curiously

"Sangue's nickname," stated Zero

"Yeah I know it does. Oh and Wolfy guess what? I'm going to be coming here from now on and stay in the eclipse dorm as well," beamed Amaya

"Did you eat chocolate today?" asked Sangue in annoyance

"Maybe," stated Amaya in a childish tone

"Explains some things…NOW GET OFF ME," yelled Sangue in annoyance

Amaya jumped and bounced around, Sangue got up and sweat dropped

"Is she usually like this?" asked Yuuki smiling nervously at an irritated Zero

"Only on a sugar or caffeine high," sighed Sangue

"Stop Moving," bellowed Zero

Everyone stopped moving and looked at the now angry Zero

"Calm down Silver. We'll get out of your hair," yawned Sangue while grabbing Amaya's collar with one hand and Amaya's luggage in the other.

"Nice meeting you guys," smiled Ayame while waving before being literally dragged

Sangue let go of Amaya when they were halfway to the eclipse dorm

"What brings you here?" asked Sangue

"Headmaster Cross thought it'd be good to have at least one friend here. Vampy is arriving soon," stated Amaya

"Cool Kirky says hi but she can't leave her Elf village due to the upcoming danger here," stated Sangue sadly

"Oh ok that makes sense and that's good that she's there though her husband would be worried," stated Amaya

"Come on Pix," ordered Sangue while walking off

When they got to the dorm Pix picked the green room. Sangue shook her head in amusement and placed Amaya's luggage in her room and saw Amaya jumping on the bed.

"I'll unpack now then well go eat," smiled Amaya while dragging her luggage to her bed.

"Sure I'll go check what's going on," stated Sangue while walking downstairs and seeing day students running to classes

1 hour later Sangue was lost in thought and Amaya was next to her. Sangue snapped out of thought when Amaya poked her. She noticed Amaya bright bluish green eyes shine in paranoia. Sangue saw Amaya had her hair down and she was wearing the same coloured uniform she was but her skirt reached just above her knees.

"I hate this uniform," sighed Amaya

"Just be thankful you don't have a shorter skirt," growled Sangue

Amaya looked at Sangue and laughed

"Oh don't laugh you look just as weird," growled Sangue

"Yeah I know. So how have you been Sangue?" asked Ayame seriously

"Tired and the full moon's in a week," stated Sangue in annoyance

"I'm still worried about you especially with your whole dad thing," sighed Ayame

"Yeah so is Headmaster Cross or father as he wants me to put it," growled Sangue

"But he has a very good reason to be worried, doesn't he? I feel like some unknown force is telling me to stay aware of the fact your dad may actually be alive still," stated Amaya

"He is still alive," stated Sangue darkly

"But how?" asked Amaya in fear

_'She's still afraid of him not like I blame her,' thought Sangue while having a flashback_

***Flashback***

_"Amaya you have to be careful in what you do or say around my dad," warned Sangue seriously_

_"I know, I know. We've gone over this many times," whined Amaya_

_"Just making sure, he did scare Vamps and that's hard to do," muttered Sangue with annoyance_

_"Whoa I'm sure he's not as bad as you make him out to be. Come on let's get your stuff for the sleepover," chirped Amaya_

_"Hmm…you'll see," sighed Sangue sadly_

_When they walked into Sangue's house it was dead quiet. Sangue dragged Amaya to her room quickly and grabbed her bag and pillow. They made it to the front door but not out it. They heard someone clear their throat. Sangue turned around and saw Isaac Ookami or otherwise known as her dad_

_"Hey dad, I'm just leaving for that sleepover you agreed to," smiled Sangue fakely_

_"Yes so this is Amaya," stated Sangue's dad _

_"Yes I'm Amaya," smiled Amaya happily_

_Sangue's dad glared and growled _

_"Watch it or you'll be my next victim elfish creature," growled Sangue's dad_

_Amaya whimpered, nodded and hide behind Sangue_

_"I'll be back tomorrow, night," stated Sangue while pushing Amaya out the door_

_"What did he mean elfish creature and was she serious?" asked Amaya_

_"I don't know you don't give off any scent other than human and yes he was serious," stated Sangue angrily _

_"Ok then let's go on your motorbike," stated Amaya while literally running to Sangue's bike_

***End of Flashback***

"He's a pure blood werewolf he can't just die in a simple car crash," growled Sangue

"So he's still alive but how come his blood was at the scene as well as your mother's body?" asked Amaya

"Because he got hurt but it won't kill him only silver bullets will not even normal everyday silver will harm him. It'll only weaken him unlike most of my kind," stated Sangue bitterly

"So that's why you always have that gun on you, it's the only thing that will kill you too but…"

"Yeah basically Pix," sighed Sangue while looking at the day students running around for lunch

"So I guess the colour depends on the dorms. Since ours is blue, Moon dorm's white and Sun dorm is black," stated Amaya

"I thought it depended on the class but I guess your right," stated Sangue in thought

_'Or species,' thought Sangue_

"Cool I can't believe its blue though Headmaster Cross must of really wanted you to like it here," stated Amaya

"Yeah," replied Sangue

_'What is Amaya? Is she really not a human?' thought Sangue_

"LETS GET FOOD," yelled Amaya while running out the door

Sangue sighed and walked out of the dorm. She found Amaya being held by Zero in annoyance. Zero looked up when she stopped next to him. He dumped Amaya on the ground and pointed to a building

"Cafeteria in that building first floor," stated Zero while walking off

"Well at least that was helpful," stated Sangue while shrugging

Amaya run to the building once she noticed she was left far behind.

"I'll get a table while you get food ok?" asked Sangue

"Yep righto," stated Amaya while running to line

Sangue sat down and sighed.

"Hey they're wearing a new kind of uniform. I wonder what class they'll go into," whispered a girl

"The day class," replied a voice softly in annoyance/ amusement

The students turned around and saw a blonde haired girl wearing the same blue uniform as Sangue and Amaya. Her blonde hair was left out and reached her lower back. Her green eyes shone with wisdom that no one could imagine to behold. She walked over to Sangue who was currently evil glaring anyone who came near her

"Wolfy I see you haven't changed with the death glaring," teased the blonde haired girl

Sangue turned around ready to glare heatedly at the person but then smiled and hugged the blonde haired girl

"Kiru what are you doing here? I thought you were coming to visit in a couple weeks," stated Sangue while bear hugging her friend

"Well I decided to surprise you and so did Pix by the looks of it," stated Kiru with a warm smile

"You two are the coolest," smiled Sangue while sitting back down and going into a sitting/ sleeping position

Kiru smiled but it didn't make it to her eyes like so many of Sangue's.

"Are you ok you look pale and tired?" asked Kiru worriedly

"No more than usual and what about you? You know you shouldn't be out during _'you know what '_," commented Sangue quietly

"Meh just because I thrive at night as well as you doesn't mean it'll do many difference from when we went to a normal high school. We were always tired there," stated Kiru quietly

"Fine but hey don't complain about sunburn and tanning," stated Sangue in defeat

"Always so nice," remarked Kiru sarcastically with a smile

Sangue hit her lightly then looked out the window that was luckily next to their table. Kiru looked up to see Amaya and sweat dropped. Amaya was carrying a large tray of food. Sangue turned and sweat dropped at its size

"How did she carry that to the table without dropping it?" asked Sangue in bewilderment

"It took her 5 minutes to get here and that was after dropping half of it," stated Kiru

Sangue sweat dropped and shook her head while looing at the food trail

"I'm not that hungry," muttered Sangue while watching Amaya cheer when she got to the table and the food was safely on the table.

"Pix when I said get food I didn't think you'd get half the cafeteria," muttered Sangue with a joking tone

"Well I didn't know what you would like so I got most of everything," stated Amaya with a grin causing Kiru to laugh lightly and Sangue to sweat drop.

"Well lets eat," smiled Amaya while placing three plates in front of them and picked random food off the tray.

Kiru took some random vegetables, cheese bread and meat. Sangue stared at it and paled.

"Hey I think I'll pass. I need some sleep," stated Sangue while standing up and walking out of the room leaving a worried Kiru and Amaya

* * *

_**W.W:** Well that's all for now_

_Zero to busy holding Werewolf while glaring at Kaname_

_**Kaname with a smirk:** A little potected aren't you_

_Zero growls causing Werewolf sweat drops as the high blood lust rasied._

_**Zero:** Whatever _

_**Kaname:** Well hope you enjoyed and review_

_**W.W and Zero:** See you next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_**W.W:** Yo_

_**Zero:** What took you so long_

_**W.W:** Umm alot of things have changed but anywho thanks to the reviews I have gotten from you guys and sorry for such a long wait_

_Zero sighs but then glares as Kaname . Werewolf sweat drops at the high blood lust in the air._

_**Zero:** What is he still doing here?_

_**Kaname:** I do the disclaimer _

_Werewolf sighs and hugs the annoyed Zero_

_**Kaname:** Werewolf does not own Vampire Knight or anything to do with it. She does however own Sangue, Ayame and the plot of this story_

_**Zero:**_ _On with the story_

_

* * *

_

**_Recap_**

_Sangue hit her lightly then looked out the window that was luckily next to their table. Kiru looked up to see Amaya and sweat dropped. Amaya was carrying a large tray of food. Sangue turned and sweat dropped at its size_

_"How did she carry that to the table without dropping it?" asked Sangue in bewilderment_

_"It took her 5 minutes to get here and that was after dropping half of it," stated Kiru_

_Sangue sweat dropped and shook her head while looing at the food trail_

_"I'm not that hungry," muttered Sangue while watching Amaya cheer when she got to the table and the food was safely on the table._

_"Pix when I said get food I didn't think you'd get half the cafeteria," muttered Sangue with a joking tone_

_"Well I didn't know what you would like so I got most of everything," stated Amaya with a grin causing Kiru to laugh lightly and Sangue to sweat drop._

_"Well lets eat," smiled Amaya while placing three plates in front of them and picked random food off the tray._

_Kiru took some random vegetables, cheese bread and meat. Sangue stared at it and paled._

_"Hey I think I'll pass. I need some sleep," stated Sangue while standing up and walking out of the room leaving a worried Kiru and Amaya_

**_End of _****Recap**

Sangue sighed and ran a hand through her hair while walking to the eclipse dorm. Sangue clenched her chest and knelt halfway to the dorm. Sangue's blue eyes glowed eerily while sweat appeared on her face.

"Crap," muttered Sangue weakly while staring up and seeing Kaname knelt before her.

"I knew there was more to you," stated Kaname while scooping Sangue up and walking elegantly to the eclipse dorm.

Kaname opened the door and walked up to her room. Kaname saw her pets that had their own places in the room and chuckled lightly. He placed Sangue on the bed and saw her breathe heavily. He saw her eyes glowing while her skin paled even more. Kaname sat silently next to Sangue who gripped his hand tightly.

"What happened to you," ordered Kaname lightly

Sangue eyes turned back to their normal shade of ocean blue and her skin remained pale. Her hair stuck to her face.

"It's nothing to concern you about," stated Sangue while gasping when Kaname laid his head on the crook of her neck.

"You look so innocent and pleading. You looked like a child begging to be embraced and protected," stated Kaname while hovering over Sangue's tired form

"I'm not the one you want so don't mess with me," muttered Sangue tiredly

"No you are just like the one I use to want," stated Kaname while lying into Sangue's embrace with his head still lying on the crook of her neck

"Hm Yuuki is still here," muttered Sangue while tiredly looking at the ceiling

"No she's moving away after breaking off connections with Zero and I," stated Kaname bitterly

"Hm," replied Sangue while placing her head on Kaname's.

"You're the new guardian aren't you," stated Kaname while tightening his hold on Sangue

"Yeah," muttered Sangue tiredly

"This will be fun," stated Kaname while chuckling softly

"Why were you out in the courtyard in the first place?" asked Sangue softly

"You collapsed outside our gate. I smelled something unusual and it lead me to you," stated Kaname

"Oh," murmured Sangue while falling asleep

"I will find out your hidden secrets," stated Kaname

"She was just tired," mumbled Amaya with a sigh of relief while looking at Sangue's sleeping form.

"What's up Amaya?" asked Sangue while sitting up and rubbing her eyes

"Well Kiru says she's sorry she had to leave and see how her husband was since something big happened and Yuuki left to live a different life as she said but she left this letter," stated Amaya while sitting down next to Sangue

"Hm," replied Sangue while taking the letter and rubbing her forehead

"There you are. Stop goofing off," stated Zero while walking into the room and dragging Sangue out.

Amaya watched in amusement while Sangue's pets looked amused.

"Zero slow down," whined Sangue while placing the letter in her jacket

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry up," stated Zero while dragging Sangue

Sangue sighed and yawned but knocked into Zero who looked annoyed. Sangue saw they were outside the moon dorm and a bunch of girls were crowded around it.

"I'm too tired for this crap," muttered Sangue yawning tiredly while watching the gate open and the night class emerge. The girls had already surrounded them causing Sangue to laugh

"We're suppose to help them get to and from class without being mobbed by the day class," stated Zero while looking at Sangue who was laughing at the sight and holding onto him.

Zero's eyes shone softly when he watched Sangue calm down but amusement was still clearly shown on her face.

"Hey Guardians a little help over here," yelled a blonde haired man.

"Aww but it's more amusing this way," stated Sangue while yawning cutely making the girls squeal

"Argh I rephrase that," muttered Sangue rubbing her sore ears

"Oh it's you Miss Yuri," smiled Ichijo while waving at her making the girls squeal louder making Sangue to cover her ears

"Ok day class," called Sangue while catching the girls' attention and the night classes

"Get back to your dorms or you can explain to the headmaster why you got hurt after curfew!" yelled Sangue while holding her gun towards them threateningly making the girls scream and run to their dorms without a backwards glance

"I haven't seen them run that fast unless they're chasing us," commented a blonde haired guy dully

Sangue sweat dropped while putting her gun back in its holster. Zero growled when the blonde haired guy walked up to Sangue.

"My name is Aido but the girls call me Idol- sempai," stated the blonde arrogantly

"...I don't care. I may be your guardian but that doesn't mean I'm going to fall for looks," stated Sangue coldly shocking Aido

"You're not sucked in by looks alone I see. That is quite surprising," stated Aido while shrugging

"What do I look like a delicate flower that would fall for a guy's looks and not his personality. How conceded do you think I am? You lived for how many years and you still think you can make girls putty in your hands," growled Sangue shocking Aido and basically everyone.

Kaname chuckled and walked over to Sangue who was glaring dangerously at Aido.

"Well that's one less annoying human to worry about," stated a blonde haired girl

"Uh yeah," stated Aido while shrugging and walking back to the other blonde haired man

Sangue blinked and stiffened when she felt weight on her head. She looked up and blinked slightly seeing Kaname had his hand on her head.

"Isn't it time for your classes?" asked Sangue while sighing in agitation

"Yes class while begin soon," replied Ichijo while smiling at her causing Sangue to sweat drop

"We're just waiting for our escorts to lead the way," stated Kaname while looking at the now even more agitated Sangue

"You're joking about being escorted the whole way right," muttered Sangue dejectedly

"No, the day students are persistent," stated Zero making Sangue twitch in annoyance

"Damn it," cursed Sangue while tugging her hair slightly.

Kaname chuckled and smiled softly at Sangue who seemed to be plotting something.

"Shall we miss guardian," stated Kaname with a smile

Sangue sighed and saw a gun pointed past her face at Kaname

"Let's just get you guys to class so I can get rid of you," stated Sangue sighing while taking Zero's gun

Sangue nudged the shocked Zero who quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her in front of the night class. Zero led them all to the school buildings.

"Zero slow down. Don't be in such a rush," muttered Sangue while almost tripping over some loss rocks that she failed to avoid

Zero ignored her and didn't even slow his pace down. When they finally reached the building Zero pulled Sangue besides him while glaring at the night class.

"Thank you Sangue and Kiriyuu. We'll see you later," stated Kaname while bowing slightly and entering the building. The rest of the night class followed Kaname not giving Zero or Sangue a second glance.

"Zero, you really hate them don't you?" asked Sangue looking at Zero who had tightened his hold on her arm throughout the whole situation

"They're foul creatures. They pray on humans for food then discard them like we're worthless," growled Zero making Sangue's eyes to widen and sadden greatly. Sangue yanked her arm out of his grip while placing his gun in his hand.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later on Zero. Even if you hate them its part of you too," stated Sangue sadly while walking off leaving a glaring Zero behind.

Sangue jumped into a tree and brought out a manga she was reading.

_'If you think vampires are foul disgusting creatures that shouldn't exist due to them using and discarding humans than we are no better. My kind use and toss humans without a second thought. We survive on animalistic urges in our cursed form, so that makes us no better than the vampires you hate so much,' thought Sangue while staring at the almost full moon._

Sangue sighed while wiping her tears and reading the manga in the silence of the night. Zero by this time was patrolling the school grounds with a confused expression. Zero came across Sangue about an hour later sleeping peacefully but tears were sliding down her pale face . Ichijo was next to her reading the manga Sangue had with a childish expression.

"Why aren't you in class?" asked Zero coldly

"Well I saw Sangue looking at the moon crying and look so lonely while reading her manga sadly. I decided to come talk to her but we ended up talking about other things. She passes me xxxholic and she fell asleep whilst I was reading," stated Ichijo seriously making Zero look at Sangue with confused eyes. Ichijo jumped down elegantly while Kaname picked Sangue up and also jumped down elegantly. Kaname moved Sangue gently so she was resting on him while Zero narrowed his eyes at Kaname. Ichijo sighed at the tension in the air.

"You two are suppose to be in class. There is to be no exception unless it concerns the headmaster," stated Zero coldly

"We can't leave Sangue here alone when she attracts too much attention as it is. We don't want to see her hurt," stated Ichijo

"Especially due to the incompetent behaviour," stated Kaname while looking at Zero

Zero growled making Sangue open her eyes and saw the scene unfolding before her.

"Shut up you pure blood," growled Zero while holding his gun to Kaname's head.

Sangue eyes saddened while she placed her hand on top of Zero's clenched one.

"Calm down Zero. It's not worth the price," stated Sangue making everyone shocked

Sangue moved making Kaname place her on her feet. Sangue moved gracefully while tears fell down her face.

"I'm too tired for this to happen so repetitively," muttered Sangue while walking away leaving behind silence

Zero stared at her disappearing figure and placed his gun in its holster. Kaname sighed curiosity was as clear as day in his eyes.

"She really is a puzzle. You think you figured it out then a whole new side is shown," stated Ichijo while looking at the xxxholic in his hands

"That's half the fun in puzzled and riddles though," stated Kaname while Zero ran off to find Sangue

Zero came across Sangue sitting on her dorm steps with a sigh. Sangue felt a fist on her head and look up to see Zero. Zero had his usual scowl on his face while looking her in the eyes. Sangue's blue eyes widened slightly.

"You're nothing like them nor do I classify you with your own kind," stated Zero seriously

Sangue smiled softly making Zero sigh

"Now stop slacking and do your guardian duties," stated Zero while ruffling up Sangue's hair making her growl

"Fine," grumbled Sangue while following Zero

By the time the sun had risen Sangue was back at her dorm steps yawning cutely. Zero looked weary and grumpy.

"Thanks Zero. I'll actually be able to help you out more tonight," muttered Sangue with a yawn

"Hn," replied Zero while walking off

"Strange boy," commented Ayame making Sangue jump

"Yeah," agreed Sangue with a smile

"You two seem to have a strange bond though you only known each other for a day," stated Ayame making Sangue stare dully at her

"I need sleep," muttered Sangue while walking away

Ayame laughed and followed Sangue

"The headmaster said we don't officially start our studies till tomorrow," stated Ayame happily

"That's why you're still awake. Anyway I'm calling it a night," stated Sangue who was already changed into blue bugs bunny pants and tank top

Ayame watched Sangue fall asleep straight away after clutching her Roxas and Vincent Plushies to her chest. Ayame noticed the dark bags under Sangue's eyes and sighed sadly

_'I have to make sure she's not over doing things too much,' thought Ayame while heading to her room with a yawn._

* * *

_**W.W:** Well that's all for now_

_Werewolf is still holding Zero well his gun anyway_

_**Kaname: **How'd you get that?_

___**W.W with a smirk:** I have my ways_

_Zero sighs and scrowls at both Kaname and Werewolf_

_**Kaname:** Well hope you enjoyed it_

_**W.W and Zero:** See you next time._


End file.
